rain
by lucayalovesyou
Summary: "Noticing the sudden intense shift of mood in the car, Sabrina's cheeks flushed a furious red. Moments like these would become more apparent. As they grew older, it seemed almost inevitable that sexual tension between the two would develop." [peybrina]


Rain fell upon the glass of her car windows, as Sabrina hummed to an old tune softly playing on her radio.

Pulling up to the studio she shook her keys from the car and used her small brown pea coat as defense from the droplets as she made her way across the parking lot.

Halfway there she sees Peyton. He's staring down at his phone, sitting in his car. The one he's had since they were 16.

After 3 years she still gets wobbly at the sight of him. He'd grown taller, surprisingly, and only increasingly more handsome. Looking down at the phone in her hand Sabrina became aware of how early she actually was to work. Now that she thought about it, there were no other cars in the lot yet except her's and Peyton's.

Struck out of her daze, she walked over to Peyton's pick-up and tapped on the passenger window. His eyebrows furrowed together, in a way Sabrina thought was cute, as he looked up from his screen and met eyes with the blonde he had known so long.

Smiling at her, he flicked the lock button on his door and motioned his head as a signal for her to hop in.

Shivering, Sabrina let out a soft sigh as she became overwhelmed with the heat radiating from inside his car. Plopping into the seat, she turned and smiled at him.

"Hey," she was getting increasingly warmer now, and made a move to remove her large coat, "I guess you got here early too."

Momentarily distracted by her smile, Peyton looks down in his lap and places in phone down onto the dash board.

"Yeah I did," he chuckles, and he gives her a quick glance at the eyes, "but uh—also, apparently Michael sent out a text blast last night. Filming's cancelled today."

"What?" Sabrina's eyes widened. Her phone had been in a shop since yesterday to fix her cracked screen. "I didn't know."

"Me either it's alright—"

Immediately Peyton's breath caught. Looking down he forced himself not to stare too long at the suddenly very apparent black bra she had on underneath her white shirt. Soaked by the rain, the fabric clung to her skin like a second one, and he could all too suddenly feel the blood from his cheeks begin to rush to his groin.

Noticing the sudden intense shift of mood in the car, Sabrina's cheeks flushed a furious red. Moments like these would become more apparent. As they grew older, it seemed almost inevitable that sexual tension between the two would develop.

She bit her lower lip before looking down at her shirt, "Sorry, I didn't realize that the rain had soaked me so much."

He really wasn't listening though.

He was playing a risky study game with her lips. And the way they moved as she tried to apologize for things she couldn't control. They taunted him. The color of them further enhancing the pink on her cheeks.

"Peyton?"

He could hear her. Somewhere in the back of his head calling his name. But for some reason his eyes were out of focus and the only thing he could do was stare at her in awe.

Strong emotions flooded themselves into Sabrina with him looking at her like that. His eyes making her feel naked. Her head overwhelming her with thoughts of him that she only dares lets herself imagine when she's alone in her bed.

His arm made its way to the hem of her waist and his thumb slipped underneath the hem of her shirt, softly stroking.

As if in a trance the two love struck actors leaned in to each other. Their breaths warm on the others faces.

"Sabrina—"

She gulped. They'd never actually gotten this close before. Not like this. She wondered to herself if this was going to change anything. And after leaning forward closing the gap between them, placing her hand on his cheek, their lips connecting in a heated fury, she realized they already have.

Almost out of desperation she leans over the seat divider and lets her eyes fall closed letting Peyton leave a trail of kisses down her neck. He squeezes her waist tight and she lifts herself on top of his waist, straddling him in the car seat. Her moans are soft and she plays with the fabric of his shirt on his chest.

"Peyton,"

His shirt comes off and the butterflies in her stomach flutter rapidly. Her fingers trace the outlines of his abdomen, strong and defined as it always has been. Her mouth is dug into his neck, nibbling on his ear. And his hands are underneath her shirt stroking her back, fondling with the clips of her bra.

He snaps it open and lifts the shirt above her head. His eyes glue themselves to her breasts and he leans down sucking on one as he fondles with the other. The heat of his tongue swirls around her nipple and he smirks to himself hearing her noises of pleasure.

The two moved with each other as if they'd been doing this for ages. Her weight lifts off of him as they travel to the back seat and she lays herself down on the leather. He follows on top of her, his pants coming off. The small fabric of her panties being the only thing separating the two from unity.

His hand trails down her stomach and slips itself into her panties, pumping his fingers inside of her slowly.

She moans into his mouth as he's kissing her and she scratches her nails on his back, feeling the ripples of his muscles contract.

He moves down to her neck, his fingers pumping in and out of her faster. Her thighs tighten around his hand so he spreads her thighs apart slightly.

He watches her with dark eyes seeing her eyes roll to the back of her head falling closed. She moans as the familiar knot in her stomach begins to tighten and she releases herself all over his seats.

He smiles, not caring and rips off her panties positioning himself over her.

"This might hurt." He says, trailing his lips over her cheek gently.

He watches her face contort as he enters her and he can tell she's in pain.

But not long after the pain subsides and her lips form an 'o' shape and her eyes squeeze shut. She lets out a long throaty moan, blushing at the sound of it coming from her.

He just smiles and pumps harder, finding it sexy as hell.

His hands grip her waist tightly, his eyes shut closed, relishing in the feeling of being inside of her.

She trails her hands down his chest and he leans into her neck, leaving sloppy kisses on her milky skin.

Feeling himself coming close he grunts and thrusts harder making her head fly back into the door. He grabs her chin and looks into her eyes, the stars in them twinkling with what they were both feeling.

He grabs her chin tighter, thrusting faster, his eyes turning a darker shade than it was the second before and he releases himself inside of her, feeling her come again with him.

Moving until the euphoria had ended his eyes once clouded with pleasure watched, as she let out her tension and fell limp underneath him.

He let himself snuggle into the nape of her neck as she played with the small strands of hair on his head.

Listening to the soft pitter-patter of rain on the window she smiled to herself gently. Her eyes fell closed and she let the hum of the water tapping on the hood of his car drift her off into a fit of soft giggles. He smiles into her skin and leaves small kisses in her neck, because he knew that for some reason he had gotten extremely lucky. And he bit his lip as his arms wrapped around her protectively, lying there with her as they both listened to the hum of the rain together.


End file.
